


Son of the Fallen

by IsisKitsune



Series: Devil's Due [18]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Deadpool - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Animal Sacrifice, Crossroads Deals & Demons, Deadpool being Deadpool, Demon Deals, Demon Summoning, Demons, Foreshadowing, Gen, Identity Reveal, Reveal, Season/Series 02, mentions only nothing 'on screen', not so human disaster Matt Murdock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:08:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24474787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune
Summary: Matt and Foggy were by the 15th, picking up a client from the drunk tank... Poor guy, apparently fell off the wagon and ended up in a bar fight on the way down... “Murdock, hey, I need a minute,” Brett's voice made him wince. Ever since telling him his story, Brett just put Matt on edge.“I've got a client waiting, can it wait?”“Not, exactly, they're worried about escalation but when I saw it I thought you might know more about it.”Matt grumbled, “Go ahead, Foggy, I'll... catch up.”“Don't take too long,” Foggy mumbled toward him before heading back to the hold.“Know anything about this?”Matt blinked, feeling like a photograph was handed to him, “I, can't see, Brett...”“You can't, like, tell?”“Not 2 dimensional things like images and text, I am still blind after all.”
Relationships: Matt Murdock & Franklin "Foggy" Nelson
Series: Devil's Due [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757542
Comments: 1
Kudos: 50





	Son of the Fallen

Matt and Foggy were by the 15th, picking up a client from the drunk tank... Poor guy, apparently fell off the wagon and ended up in a bar fight on the way down... “Murdock, hey, I need a minute,” Brett's voice made him wince. Ever since telling him his story, Brett just put Matt on edge.

“I've got a client waiting, can it wait?”

“Not, exactly, they're worried about escalation but when I saw it I thought you might know more about it.”

Matt grumbled, “Go ahead, Foggy, I'll... catch up.”

“Don't take too long,” Foggy mumbled toward him before heading back to the hold.

“Know anything about this?”

Matt blinked, feeling like a photograph was handed to him, “I, can't see, Brett...”

“You can't, like, tell?”

“Not 2 dimensional things like images and text, I am still blind after all.”

“Right, okay, um, we got a call to a warehouse. Just, general noise complaint, possible squatters or break-in. Just, basic shit, right? No suspects, no leads except this- If I didn't know any better I'd say Satan worship. Most chalked it up to kids being stupid but, there was what looked to be an animal sacrifice. Here, I'll show you what the circle looks like.”

Matt frowned, closing his eyes as he built up the image in his mind while Brett guided his fingers over the different parts of the image, “I, never heard of a summoning like this. I know there's some pretty old methods but, that's not a Demon summoning site that I know of. We, uh, we're kinda like um, drug dealers. We got our haunts, and we got our corners and alleys you can find us in, but you can't just pull something from nothing. There needs to be a tie of some kind for us to even hear a summons at all, at least to my knowledge.”

“Yours is the bench at the church, isn't it?”

“Yeah, if someone sits down with the right mindset, it's like, a pull. Like someone's yanking my leash, so to speak. It's, nearly impossible to ignore. If, if for some reason that circle worked, they would have had to have the intent and knowledge that that is a Demon's summoning site and usually, those are- they're not our choice, Brett, it's like. A grave site. Most of the time it's where we, made our Deals or just, ended up the way we are. But, I can check around, see what some of the older salts know about this, if you let me keep this?”

“Between you and me, I think it's just somebody trying to contact the Devil of Hell's Kitchen... This, wouldn't be able to like, ring you up or anything would it?”

“If something like this place Pulled me, the way my summoning site did, I would remember, Brett. And you sure as hell wouldn't have found any evidence if it had.”

“Okay, just, let me know what your people say about it. I just, Satanic worship usually means sacrifices, right?”

Matt shrugged, “How the fuck would I know, I'm Catholic...”

“Ugh, right, of course the Devil is Catholic,” Brett grumbled to himself, “Just, see what your people say, and get back to me alright?”

“Yeah,” Matt tucked the picture away as he headed back to find where Foggy had gotten to.

-

Weasel was whistling at the image, “That bad, huh?”

“It would, if they had the right name to summon... Though, the chicken is way too small of a sacrifice, and I can't tell but this lettering looks wrong... I can't tell from the angle if it was just smudged or if they fucked up the summon ruins.”

“Wait, this is legit a summoning circle?”

“Yep, let's see, bring unto me- squiggle, might be son of, ugh, their handwriting sucks but blood isn't the best medium either. Uh, son of, that just- that's not a name I'm familiar with... Might be able to check around, you know I'm not the oldest one around here after all.”

“Shit, great, um, quick question Weasel, what would my name look like?”

“Yours? I don't even know yours Murdock... but then, if I didn't and wanted to summon you, yeah I might do the whole 'bring me so-in-so's kid' it, yeah Demons, whether or not they reproduce those before are classified as 'father/mother' whatever else it might be. It's like a second birth or some such shit. Rumor is you can even pull a 'cursed by' summons, in some cases. Oh, hey, perfect timing, Wade, come see if you can make this out better than I can, you'd dealt with summons more than I have.”

“Ooooo someone finger painting? Ugh, let me guess, chicken?”

“Yep.”

“Oh, um, watch your ass babycakes, this, this was directed at you... Um, 'bring unto me son of the Fallen, maker of Deals,' oh ouch, rude, just out someone like that!”

“Wade,” Matt growled and glared.

“Hey, I just mean, it's listing you as the Souled One is all. Very rude if you ask me. Um oh, yeah very much watch that gorgeous ass, um, this was intended to lure and trap. Um, where's the rest of it?”

“Rest of what?”

“There's, smearing here,” Wade tapped his fingers, “Can I show you?”

“Yeah, show me.”

“Alright, we've got the circle itself,” Matt rolled his eyes as Wade took his time going over the outline of the picture, “Then we've got the summons within,” he nodded as Wade pointed out each of the ruins to him, “And then along here, we've got a few choice words for containing you,” Matt tilted his head, Brett hadn't mentioned those when he went over the image with him, “And, then, it looks like someone freaked the fuck out and splashed blood everywhere. Probably a sacrifice, mighta been what saved you from the summons. If that smudged their shit in mid chanting or whatever they were doing, it probably broke any chances of them catching you.”

“The Devil is a known story in the Kitchen, if you ask around, anyone that knows of him knows how to contact him...”

“Yeah,but that's Your summoning circle, so to speak, you control it. You're strong there, this- you'd be without your main point of power. It'd be like dragging a Crossroads Demon from their Crossroads. They'd still be what they are, but the Demon wouldn't be as strong, and may even be weak enough to contain them.”

“What the fuck do they want with me though?”

“Murdock, babyface, devil's food cake, think about it. If you could chain a Deal maker, you'd be fucking invincible. And if you could Break him, he'd be nothing more than a genie without a bottle. Any Deal, and wish you want, if he was strong enough.”

Weasel shoved a drink toward him, making him blink and shake himself out of his thoughts, “This one's on me,” he set the bottle next to the tumbler, “I'd, see about figuring out my name, if I were you. Summonings are useless if you don't have a clue what you're fishing for. But it can still catch some fish if you cast a wide enough net. But with Demons, knowing who you really are- It takes a very specific type of bate to catch those ones, and usually they can choose when they bite and when they don't. Kinda, taking off the chain if you will.”

“And... how the hell do I figure that out? I, I can't even remember my real Human Name, for fuck's sake.”

Weasel shrugged, “Not my area, sorry. I've heard it can take some... soul searching, I guess? Scrying, divination, hell- communing with the dead or whatever sometimes has been rumored to work. But, you know how trusting rumors are with Demons.”

Matt growled as he grabbed his phone, calling the precinct. “Brett Mahoney please.”

“Mahoney-”

“It's Murdock, apparently your picture is a summoning circle intended to capture a Demon.”

“Shit, that shit was for real?”

“Yeah, Brett, it was for real... apparently the only thing that made it fail was the, the sacrifice sprayed blood all over the ruins and broke the circle so it couldn't work.”

“Great, actual fucking- Alright, um, any idea how to deal with this one?”

“No, I just know it was intended for me. So, if I end up missing, make sure a missing person's gets filed, alright?”

“Goddamnit, Murdock,” Matt grunted and winced while Wade snapped up the phone and started ranting at Brett.

“Wade, give back my fucking phone!”

“No, babycakes, I am not putting up with someone using the GD word at you! He's supposedly your friend and he pulls that shit?! Nuh uh, not flying in here mister.”

“Brett, Wade Wilson just stole a blind man's phone... I wanna make a report.”

“Noted, Murdock,” was called from the other end, “Location?”

Matt smiled at Wade's panicked back and forward, “Should I tell him where we are, Wade?”

“Murdock!” Weasel probably squealed as he tried to grab the phone from Wade, “Give it back Wade, now!”

“But he just GD-ed our devil's food cake! I can not stand by and let this continue!”

“Brett, don't blaspheme at me anymore please? It hurts.”

“What, really? You're serious?”

“Yep, price of being a Demon.”

“Shit, Murdock, why the hell didn't you tell me?!”

“Not something that comes up in conversation.”

“Alright, yeah, no more blaspheming at you, got it.”

“Thanks,” Matt called at the phone before smiling, “Can I have my phone back now?”

Wade and Weasel both glared at each other before Wade handed it back. “Fine, just, no more GD words at the babycake.”

Matt smiled when Weasel grumbled under his breath as he turned away before his hand shot out and grabbed the back of Wade's head, slamming it into the bar before acting all calm and innocently sipping his drink while Wade cursed and groaned on the floor. Weasel wasn't in any way convinced it was just an accident but he shrugged, “I'll allow it.”

“Thou shalt not steal, Wade.”

“Uh huh, got it,” Wade groaned as he shuffled upright and waved for a round. “Got it.”

“So, other than figuring out my name... What other options do I have here?”

Weasel shrugged, “Um, a uh, powerful enough object might help, hell knowing you Murdock a cross would probably work.”

“And scare up my baby Demon, NEVER!” Wade flailed before actually jumping back when Matt pulled his rosary from his pocket, “What the actual FUCK Murdock? Pullin' crosses like that, put that thing away!”

“Yeah, crosses don't hurt me. I, never- I made a Deal with a Devil, I didn't renounce my faith or do anything that would cause me to turn against God, so... Yeah, a cross you said?”

Weasel was nodded, “Mhm, that, that might work... um,” he seemed extremely unnerved. “I, uh, think I might have a uh, starter on your name... Check into, um, Fallen. That um, earned uh, the guy upstairs' blessing. Maybe?”

Matt frowned, “So, we're, named for the Fallen then, is that right? I mean, our True names, not whatever came to us after our- change?”

“Mhm, Demons, they don't just spawn. They only can when one of similar ilk need a vessel. That's why there's so many Demons of Pride, and Wrath and Vengeance and just pure Hatred and most everyone will make Deals, but the Crossroads type are... they're a dying breed. Not too many Demons want to serve humans in any way in truth after all. But, some still have that, desire to be in His good graces.”

Matt frowned, “The one that, did this, that made the Deal with me, he was blind too...”

“Ah, shit, that old bird finally passed on the torch,” Wade chuckled as he poured a drink. “Samael.”

“Murdock, hey, you okay?”

“Oh shit, did I just- no no no no- Come on babycakes, come on, Murdock-”


End file.
